


Drown Away the Call of the Gulls

by Saraste



Category: The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types
Genre: 1k Gigolas, Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, Braids, Cuddling, Dwarf Culture & Customs, F/F, Femslash, Gigolas - Freeform, Kissing, Rule 63
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-20
Updated: 2017-01-20
Packaged: 2018-09-18 18:27:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9397571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saraste/pseuds/Saraste
Summary: Gimli is Legolas' joy, Legolas is Gimli’s One.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * In response to a prompt by Anonymous in the [2000GigolasFics](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/2000GigolasFics) collection. 



> So I was drinking my morning coffee, minding my own business and thinkign about gigolas, maybe scrolling througn the gigolas tag, this mornjng and this came into being.
> 
> The genderswap wrote itself. The fic wrote itself. I feel real happy about having written it, even if Legolas just had to be angsty.
> 
> This work 995 under the AO3 gigolas tag.

After their travels and all the places they have found their rest in, finding themselves sleeping in a bed feels like a long-forgotten luxury.

 

Legolas, for one, hasn't minded sleeping rough, not with the many years she has spent roaming the wilds. She does not mind at all sleeping under the cover of stars, a canopy of trees, with the murmurs of living earth under her body, lulling her body into untroubled sleep. 

 

But her dwarf is a different matter, being a creature of comfort at heart, even if Gimli is not unaccustomed to sleeping outdoors. 

 

Yet, Legolas can feel the difference now as she holds her dwarf, her most beloved companion, to her chest, revelling in the sight of her sleeping calm face. There is a relaxation in the way Gimli sleeps here, now, in a bed in Legolas’ embrace, here in Minas Tirith. The world is something new now, a great evil vanquished for good and Legolas can but wonder what it will mean for her and Gimli.

 

‘Stop staring, how is a body to sleep when stared at so,’ Gimli’s sleep-rough voice shatters through Legolas’ not-idle musings.

 

Legolas feels a smile stretch her face. She is here now and no gulls call can keep her from her beloved's side. She shifts, lettings her hands wander over a now-familiar body, over the stocky beauty that is her Gimli, ample where she herself is lithe, hairy where she isn't. It is unexpected but familiar now and Gimli is a beauty to her, and Gimli herself has never shied away from Legolas’ nakedness. To Gimli, Legolas is her One, the only creature on Arda she will ever love. To Legolas, Gimli is the joy she had not known she had been missing.

 

‘But tell me, meleth nîn’ Legolas asks, when they are arranged so that she can look down at Gimli’s face, run her fingers through her sleep-mussed hair, catch at the braid she put in herself, her own locks interwoven with Gimli’s in a symbol of their union, ‘how can you tell I was looking at you if you were indeed slumbering?’

 

‘Well I am not, now,’ Gimli grumps, but her smile is wide and all for Legolas. Gimli’s hand reaches to touch Legolas’ new braid, a  dwarven braid, a marriage braid, ‘amrâlimê’. 

 

Their eyes meet as Gimli brings the braid to her lips and kisses it, as she did the night before, after she had braided it in. Legolas feels herself flush, she knows little of braids as dwarves are concerned, but knows enough that kissing a braid like hers is not done but in private. They had done more than braid braids and kiss them on their wedding night. 

 

Legolas can't but kiss Gimli now, cover her mouth with her own, let her body fit against hers, rejoice in this joy she has found. Gimli is her love. Whatever opposition they may face, whatever the world may think of them, it does not matter, for they answer only to each other, now. 

 

‘Just lie with me, in my arms?’ she asks as they come apart. Her body is not stirring to make love to Gimli now, but it aches to have her strong arms embrace her, keep her close.

 

‘Always,’ Gimli replies.

 

They lie there in each other's arms in a changed world, far away from home, and Legolas lays her head to Gimli’s chest, letting the calming beats of her heart drown away the sound of the gulls call.


End file.
